Felix's Secret Personality
by cassandra.clara3
Summary: in this episode you will see Felix other side of him so enjoy


It had been a while since the last time he had seen Felix; Ralph was getting a bit antsy about it, actually. But Felix had caught his eye and tipped him a wink and a naughty half-smile right before he'd been tossed off the building during the last game of the day, so he knew he'd be seeing his friend later. After the arcade closed, Ralph hurried back home to wash up; the digital mud came off easily, but the sweat of working the rest of the day didn't. He was just getting out when he heard a knock on the door. It had to be Felix! Slinging a towel around his waist, he rushed to get the door, opening it -

"Er, hi, Ralph," Gene said, looking at the ground, at the bushes in front of his house, anywhere but at Ralph.  
"Oh, hi, Gene," Ralph said, swiftly hiding his bulk behind the door. "What, uh, what can I do for you?"  
"Felix asked me to tell you he had a surprise in the Penthouse for you. I guess maybe Mary made some special desserts or something?"  
"Oh, something like that, I'm sure. Hope they're not chocolate!" Ralph said heartily, glad the door concealed his deep blush.  
"Yup!" Gene replied, tone equally faux-jolly, clearly just as uncomfortable as Ralph.  
"Okay, thanks for letting me know, Gene. I'll, uh, see you tomorrow, then!"  
"Sure thing!" Gene said, and left so fast Ralph half-expected to see a puff of smoke in his wake.

"That was awkward," Ralph muttered to himself as he closed the door. The penthouse, huh? They'd only ever used his place, to keep things 'under wraps', as Felix put it, so this was a new development. Felix must have something extra naughty planned! The thought was enough to double his speed at getting dried off and into his spare work clothes, and before he knew it, he was at the door to the penthouse. A little note was wrapped around the door handle; Ralph unrolled it, and read:  
"Hi, Ralph! Come on in – just use your key. See you inside!" It was unnecessarily signed 'Felix' – who else would be writing him notes, anyway? Ralph smiled to himself and stuck the note in his pocket, fumbling with the key a moment before he got the door unlocked.

It opened into Felix's living room, nearly totally dark. Ralph looked around, confused. Where was Felix? What was going on? The blue-white glow of the bar lit the room softly, and Ralph noticed another note, on top of the bar next to a single lit candle. He ducked under the door frame and nervously entered the room, stepping as lightly as possible down the glass steps, which creaked ominously under his weight but held. This better not be one of those 'surprise party' things; he hated surprises. Picking up the note from the bar, he bent close to the candle to read it – and was surprised to discover that the writing was entirely different. Instead of Felix's loopy, rounded printing, this was all sharp edges and fast lines – as if someone had jotted it down quickly. It read:

"Hey, Wreck-It -

Calhoun here. Don't get your boxers bunched just yet, I'm just writing this to debrief you. First off, I gotta say thanks; your off-duty fraternizations with Fix-It have definitely put some spring in his step – and I like that in a soldier! Thanks for that.  
There's a lot you haven't discovered about him yet, though. If you've got the stones, tonight's the night for you to find out exactly how rough my little soldier likes it.  
I know this'll surprise you, but he's too shy to admit it, so I've set up this rendezvous so he has no more excuses. He wants this, I guarantee you.  
I'm going to give you it straight, Wreck-It – don't be gentle. Spank him, slap him, call him names, hold him down and fuck him raw. He'll love every minute, I promise.

Have fun!

- Sgt. T.J. Calhoun  
PS: Don't worry about the aftermath – just hand him the hammer."

Ralph read and reread the note, dumbfounded. Felix...wanted him to _hurt_ him? And Calhoun had set this up? It was all a bit much to take in, really. He'd just find Felix and sort this all out. He cast around the penthouse in the dim light, finally locating the door to the bedroom, which looked to be slightly ajar. Ducking the light fixture, he paced over to the door and pushed it open.  
The bedroom was slightly better lit; two bedside lamps made Ralph blink a bit as his eyesight adjusted and he scanned the room. Dresser, table, lamp, bed – _Felix_.

Kneeling on the bed nude, knees spread wide, hands behind his back. Head bowed, breathing heavy, something dangling from his mouth. As Ralph stepped into the room, Felix's head snapped up, and Ralph noticed the blindfold – and the collar around his neck, complete with leash, the end of which he held firmly in his teeth. He was fully erect, and as Ralph watched, Felix dropped his head back down - and his cock twitched.

Ralph's mouth fell open in surprise. Slowly he approached the bed, thinking quickly. Felix had always been the one who initiated their romps, and although he was an enthusiastic participant, he had never really taken the reins before. And this was more than just being on top – this was straight-up _kinky_! It was so strange to see Felix just kneeling there, quiet and subservient, but clearly very turned on. So he wanted Ralph to be mean? To hit him? It was all so strange. The more he thought about it, though, and the more he looked at the smaller man on display for him, the more it seemed like a fun idea...

Ralph leaned over the bed, towering over Felix, getting close. Felix's breathing sped up, but he didn't move, or let go of the leash in his mouth.  
"Your lady left me a note," Ralph whispered in Felix's ear. "She said you want me to get rough with you. I trust her, but I want to hear it from you." He stroked a big hand up Felix's back, slipping up his spine to his neck, finally cupping his head. He slipped the blindfold up with a thumb, and Felix immediately dropped his gaze, not meeting Ralph's eyes.  
"Drop that leash," he ordered. The leash fell to the bed. "Now, look me in the eye, and tell me you want this," Ralph said, trying to pace his words. Was he doing it right?  
Felix shyly looked up, met Ralph's gaze, and took a deep breath.  
"I want this, Ralph," he said, slowly. "Tamora is right; I was just too scared to ask you. I just...I didn't want to scare you with this side of myself. I didn't want you to think this was what I wanted all along." There was a short pause as he groped for words, and then everything came out in a rush.  
"I love everything we do, but you're so careful not to hurt me – I figured you'd never want to do it on _purpose_, you know? But Tamora, she said I should tell you, and I didn't want to, and she said if I didn't tell you she would, and uh...here we are, I guess?" he said with a nervous giggle. "B-but we don't have to if you don't want to, of course."  
Ralph laughed. "An opportunity to play the bad guy, with my favorite good guy? Are you kidding? How could I pass this up?" He grinned into Felix's stunned face, pulled the blindfold back down, and kissed Felix soundly.

"Now let's just see here..." He leaned a little further over Felix, noting the matching leather cuffs encircling his wrists and ankles, each pair held close together with a steel snap, like the one on the end of the leash. He reached down and disconnected the cuffs, then planted a hand in the center of Felix's chest and gently pressed him down onto the bed. Felix yielded easily, shoulders hitting the bedcovers, knees akimbo. He climbed up on the bed, planting his hands on either side of Felix's shoulders, then bent down close.  
"I'm not gonna be careful any more," he growled. "I'm gonna do whatever I want with you. I'm gonna be a bad guy, Felix. You gotta be a good guy, be good and take it, you understand me?"  
Felix gasped and shivered. "Oh, Ralph," he breathed. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to hear you say that..."  
"I _said_," Ralph replied in a harder tone, snatching up both Felix's wrists in one big fist, "Do you _understand_ _me_?"  
"Y-yes sir."  
The 'sir' gave Ralph momentary pause.  
"What did you call me?" he asked.  
"Sorry, I'm sorry!" Felix babbled. "I-it's what Tamora has me say, I'm sorry, it just slipped out. I can-"  
"Sir, huh? I like it," Ralph interrupted. It stood to reason that Calhoun wouldn't want a feminine title like 'Mistress' or 'ma'am'...and the military flair was kind of hot, actually. This kinky stuff was fun! He could act like a villain - and Felix _liked_ it! He could get into this...

He yanked Felix's arms up over his head, pinning him to the bed one-handed, making him flinch. He ran his other hand slowly down Felix's front, bumping up and over the hard cock thrusting insistently up between his new toy's spread thighs. He cupped the other man's package, the heel of his hand so broad it forced Felix's legs open wider.  
"You really do like this, don't you?" he muttered. "You're hard as a rock down here."  
"Yes, sir."  
"So," Ralph said, gently rubbing his palm against Felix's cock, "You've been thinking about this, fantasizing about it, for a long time, isn't that right?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Did you jerk off, thinking about it?"  
Felix squirmed. "Y-yes I did, sir."  
"So tell me," Ralph asked, leaning closer, "What did you think about me doing to you, while you were beating off?"  
Felix bit his lip, and did not answer.  
"Am I going to have to _force_ a confession out of you?"  
"I-it's embarrassing, sir. What I think about you...doing, I mean."  
"I don't care how embarrassing it is, I want to hear it. And if you won't tell me, I'll _make_ you tell me."

Ralph watched in amazement as Felix shivered, purely from the impact of his words alone. This was a side of Felix he'd never even suspected existed, but it was surprisingly sexy to be able to interrogate his closest friend about his deepest, darkest desires. But not answering him was disobedient, wasn't it? And a villain would punish disobedience.

"I thought you were going to be good for me, Felix," Ralph's tone dropped dangerously, pulling his hand away from the smaller man's crotch and releasing his arms.  
"Please, sir - "  
"Turn over," Ralph interrupted. Felix obeyed immediately, flipping himself facedown beneath Ralph.  
"Get up on your hands and knees," he ordered; Felix complied, moving a little stiffly. As Ralph pulled back a bit to enjoy the view, he noticed something black protruding from between Felix's cheeks.  
"And what is this?" he asked, reaching down and tapping a finger against the firm, rubbery material.  
Felix's head dropped in shame. "It's a toy, sir," he finally said.  
"A toy? What does it do?"  
"It...goes in my ass, sir."  
"I can see that," Ralph laughed. "So it just goes in and fills you up?"  
"Y-yes, sir."  
"And do you like being filled up?"  
Felix's reply was too faint to hear. "What was that?"  
"Yes, sir, I like being filled up," Felix choked out. Ralph watched as the base of the plug twitched in response. Clearly, he enjoyed being forced to admit the things that turned him on, even though it was difficult.

"So did Calhoun pick this out for you?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"And why is that?"  
"She...she said I should be...ready, if you wanted to..." Felix trailed off.  
"Wanted to what? Wanted to fuck you?"  
Felix dropped to his elbows and buried his face in the bed, whimpering.  
Ralph leaned over and grabbed Felix by the hair, pulling him slowly up off the bedspread. The smaller man's back arched as he went from facedown to all fours to being painfully bent backward by Ralph's grip on his hair.  
"It was a good idea to have your ass ready for me," Ralph growled in Felix's ear. "Because I _will_ be fucking you. I'm going to stretch you open with my cock, and I'm gonna ride you as hard as I want. I'm gonna use you like a toy, do you understand?"  
"Yes, _sir_," Felix purred, grinding his ass backward into Ralph's crotch.  
Ralph chuckled and released his grip, and Felix dropped back on the bed on all fours. He must not be doing too badly at playing the villain, if _that_ was the response he was getting!

"You little slut," he laughed. "You really want me to fuck you that badly?"  
Felix nodded, with a little grin.  
"Too bad," Ralph said. Felix's head came up a little, confused. "You still haven't told me what you think about me doing to you when you beat off."  
Felix's head dropped, and he shook it back and forth slowly.  
"Still don't want to tell me, huh?" Ralph said, moving from behind Felix to a kneeling position beside him. Reaching out, he grabbed the leash and tugged downward; Felix followed instinctively, his upper body hitting the bed. Once he was down, Ralph planted one massive hand on his back to keep him there. Felix yelped in surprise and squirmed, but Ralph's grip held him firm.  
"Keep your ass in the air like that," Ralph ordered. Felix's legs closed together, but he stayed in position.

"You can't keep secrets from me, Felix," Ralph said, low and dangerous. "No good guy keeps secrets. You're not being good enough, and I gotta punish you for that." He laid one hand across Felix's butt, feeling the smaller man start in fear. Grinning, he started spanking Felix – lightly at first, but quickly increasing the speed and intensity. Felix gasped once, then bit the comforter hard, muffling himself.

The slapping echoed through the room as Ralph spanked Felix harder and harder. He would confess eventually – he could feel Felix's heart pounding and his lungs working like a bellows as he tried desperately not to cry out. Every time his hand landed across Felix's cheeks, it bounced against the plug; Ralph was pretty sure that not all of Felix's writhing was because the spanking was painful - but it couldn't hurt to ask. He slid his hand from Felix's back up into his hair, tugging his head sharply to the side. Felix's mouth fell open, releasing the comforter, and his cries and grunts joined the noise of the spanking he was getting.

Raising his voice above the sound, Ralph asked, "Ready to confess yet?"  
"Plea-ah, please, sir - ah!" Felix yelped, his words punctuated by the blows. Ralph stopped, resting his hand against Felix's warm and reddened cheeks. There was a pause.  
"I-I always wanted you," Felix blurted out suddenly. "When our game was first turned on, and I saw you, I was just – fascinated, I guess. You were so much bigger than me, and at first I was afraid of you, but after a while I...I kept thinking about you. Our jobs made it so awkward that I never felt like I could talk to you, but I thought about you...a lot. About you breaking into my place, holding me down, fucking me hard...slamming your cock down my throat...hitting me, hurting me, making me do things...making me yours..." he trailed off, biting his lip, blushing hard.

Ralph was stunned. He had held this back for that long? He wanted to hug him, but that would be a good guy thing...and right now, he still had to be the bad guy for Felix.

"That's good," Ralph said, moving his hand from Felix's ass to his lower back, petting him gently. "That's what a good guy does. He tells the truth."  
"Yes, sir," Felix sighed heavily.  
Ralph released Felix's hair, slipping his hand down to cup Felix's cheeks, sliding his thumb between them to rest against the toy still firmly stuffed inside.  
Felix inhaled sharply as Ralph rubbed against the toy; the smaller man dropped to his elbows, putting his rear end further up. He watched Felix's cock jump in response, and he reached beneath him to tug gently on the softened member. He smiled to himself as Felix arched his back in pleasure and spread his knees to give him better access. Within minutes Felix was stiff and squirming in Ralph's grip, bucking back against the toy and thrusting into Ralph's hand.  
"Such an excitable little thing," Ralph muttered. "Tell me, are you this hard because I'm jerking you off, or because you're practically humping this toy in your ass?"  
Felix made an unintelligible noise and hid his face in his arms.  
"No, you don't," Ralph grumbled. "I'm tired of not being able to see your face." He dropped his hands from Felix's lower half and moved off the bed, stripping quickly. His cock sprang free of its uncomfortable prison, already half-hard.  
"Take off that blindfold and come here," he ordered.

Felix slipped the blindfold off, blinked a few times to adjust to the light, and scrambled to the edge of the side of the bed where Ralph waited. He returned to the same kneeling position Ralph had found him in, leash dangling. Ralph grabbed the leash and pulled slowly downwards, encouraging him down to hands and knees again.  
"Elbows down," he directed. "Get your ass in the air, come on. Good."  
Felix's eyes were fixed on the thick length directly in front of his face. Ralph tugged sharply on the leash.  
"Go on, don't be shy. I already know you love sucking me off," Ralph teased, pulling the leash up short. Felix opened his mouth, took a breath, and thrust his head forward, engulfing most of Ralph's cock in one go.

"That's right," Ralph growled. "Get me nice and hard. Get me ready to fuck you..." he trailed off as his cock hit the back of Felix's throat. Snaking his fingers through Felix's hair, he closed them into a fist. Using his grip as a handle, he held Felix's head still, pulling his swollen prick almost all the way out. Just as his cockhead was about to pop free of Felix's lips, he slammed it back in, forcing the smaller man's head down on his length. Felix choked and gagged, and Ralph inhaled in surprise - the spasms of his throat felt amazing! It really _was_fun being rough!

He backed off his grip, pulling entirely out of Felix's mouth, expecting him to cough and sputter a bit. To his surprise, Felix simply cleared his throat once, licked his lips, and shot his head forward and back onto Ralph's cock, sucking even more enthusiastically than before. A little too enthusiastically, actually. Ralph grunted and tugged backward on the leash, slipping out of Felix's throat. A thick line of spit still connected the two. Ralph dropped the leash and cupped Felix's jaw, tilting his face up until their eyes met, then slowly and deliberately wiped his dick on Felix's cheek. Felix flinched and shut his eyes, blushing hard.

"Turn around," Ralph ordered after a pause. Felix lifted back up into all-fours and reoriented himself.  
"Work that toy out of your hole; I want to fuck it."  
Felix reached back with one hand and slowly removed the toy, tossing it off the end of the bed. Fascinated, he watched Felix's pucker iris closed.  
"Spread yourself open, I want to see how bad you want it." Really, he just wanted to see if Felix would do it; he was getting a little degrading now. But the smaller man obeyed without hesitation, planting his chest into the bed and reaching back with his hands to spread his cheeks.  
"You're definitely ready to get fucked, aren't you?" Ralph said in surprise. "You want me to fuck you?"  
"Yessir," came the quick response.  
"Tell me,"  
"P-please fuck me, sir," Felix murmured. "I want your cock so bad! I'm so empty, I need you to fill me up, please - "  
He cut off as Ralph stepped forward, tilting his cock down to line up against Felix's hole.  
"Keep yourself spread," he said, then aimed and spat on Felix's ass. He heard Felix whimper again, but watched his hole twitch as the spit trickled down between his cheeks.

Grinding his cockhead against Felix's still-tight pucker, Ralph slowly eased his prick into the smaller man's ass. Inch by inch, he worked into him, until finally he was in to the hilt. He grabbed Felix's hips, his huge fingers spilling well down the front of Felix's thighs, and dug his thumbs in hard.  
"I'm gonna fuck you rough," he said, over Felix's muffled cry of pain. "Just like you want it, isn't that right?" Not waiting for an answer, he rolled his hips and started fucking Felix, pulling him back onto his cock with each punishing, slow thrust. Felix flopped bonelessly like a rag doll as Ralph slammed home over and over, picking up the pace bit by bit until the bed shook.

The tight tunnel of Felix's ass was slippery and warm, and Ralph could feel that it wasn't going to take long before he lost control. He had to be even meaner, really stretch Felix to the limit, so that things would end with a bang.  
Planting his feet wide for stability, he gripped Felix's entire chest in one big hand, lifting him up off the bed and impaling him even further on his cock. Felix moaned and grabbed the back of his knees, lifting his legs up as Ralph held him aloft.  
Ralph reached down and rubbed his left palm against Felix's swollen prick, feeling his ass squeeze down hard on his cock in response.  
"P-pleaaase - " Felix choked out.  
"You want to come, don't you?" Ralph asked.  
"Yes, oh god, yes _sir_ -"  
"You'd burst right now if I stroked you, wouldn't you?"  
"Y-yes, sirrr-,"  
"You know you're not allowed to come without permission,"  
"Nnnosssir," Felix hissed between gritted teeth.  
"Well if you want it so bad," Ralph teased, "You better beg for it,"  
"Please, sir, I gotta come so bad. You're filling me up, and you fuck me so fine, I can't take it! Please, please let me-"  
He cut himself off as Ralph started thrusting into him again, deeper than before due to his spread-open position.  
"I didn't tell you to stop, slut!" he spat, stroking Felix in time with his thrusts.  
"Oh fuck! Sir, I can't – I can't stop it if you do that, I can't -"  
"You're gonna come all over yourself, aren't you?"  
"Yes, oh no, please don't make me – please let me come, sir, please - " Felix begged, his ass clenching down in harder and harder muscle spasms as he neared orgasm.  
Ralph let the silence spin out for a minute as he fucked Felix harder.  
"You want to come, little fuck toy?" he growled, pulling the smaller man down on his twitching cock with one hand and stroking mercilessly at his prick with the other. Felix simply groaned in response, beyond words. Ralph laughed.  
"Come for me, Felix. Don't hold back, shoot your load. You have permission, do it!"  
Felix shouted and came almost immediately, filling Ralph's hand with slippery cum. The spasms of Felix's ass as he came shot Ralph over the edge, and he grunted as he buried his cock deep and splattered his load inside Felix's convulsing tunnel.

Panting, Ralph slipped his left hand from Felix's cock and planted his fist into the bed, bending his elbow and rolling slowly down onto his shoulder as he carefully laid down. His softening member twitched as Felix slowly worked his way off of it. They laid there for a minute, back to front, as their breathing slowed.  
Ralph reached out with the hand that wasn't sticky and hugged Felix against his chest. Felix curled his arms around Ralph's forearm and hugged him back.  
"You, uh...you have a real talent for that," Felix said, with a little giggle.  
"Well, I _am_ a bad guy, after all. S'in my nature," Ralph joked.  
"We...we don't have to do this every time," Felix murmured after a pause. "But that was...oh, my. I don't really have words."  
"Same here," Ralph said. "I'll be your bad guy any day, Felix."  
The smaller man laughed and hugged his arm harder. "I'll always be your good guy, Ralph."


End file.
